There is No Such Thing as an Innocent Black
by Solstice Lupin-Black
Summary: The stories of the Lupin-Black twins when they are children, proving to people everywhere that no Black is an innocent


TITLE: There Is No Such Thing as an Innocent Black - Stuck (1/?)  
AUTHOR: Solstice Lupin-Black  
ARCHIVE: Azkaban's Lair and who ever wants it, just mail me first.  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Taking place in the Alternate Lines Universe, Uncle Polaris comes to watch the Black twins not expecting the "innocent" twins to be as devious as they truly are.   
DISCLAIMER: I only own Solstice, James and more "innocent" characters who come to play. Polaris and fellow Black Pack members mentioned belong to Luna, while Remus and Sirius belong to J.K. Rowling. I just play with them whenever my imagination tells me too.  
DEDICATIONS: To Luna for letting me borrow Polaris…. I did promise her he would be returned with some sanity still in tacked, just not much and to the list for providing much needed laughter and happiness during these last few months for me.   
  
  
~  
~  
~  
  
  
It was still early in the morning when Remus padded bare footed into his family's kitchen, heading straight over to his kettle in a sleepy daze to get his first comp of morning tea. The one pet peeve he had about being home instead of at Hogwarts he had to make his morning tea himself instead of having one of the House Elves deliver it to him before he awoke. Grumbling incoherently, hopefully the right spell for the kettle the sleepy father of two padded over to the fridge and opened the door slowly and carefully. Living in a house with Sirius was dangerous enough but add in two eight year olds, one with a strong magical ability at her tender age made mornings preparing breakfast sometimes a deadly chore for Remus. As the door to the icebox swung open, Remus carefully peaked into the electronic muggle device expecting some eggs to jump out at him. Nothing of the sort happened this morn, shocking the werewolf slightly enough he didn't hear the soft steps of one of the pranksters in question.   
  
Little Solstice, came walking into the kitchen and the small child watched as her father prowled around fridge like it was the prey. The tawny haired child couldn't help but giggle softly as Remus kept carefully moving about the kitchen avoiding any pranks that could be hiding. As his daughter's soft laughter reached his ears Remus smiled and turned around to face his precious little girl. The necklace that was once his from Sirius laid around her neck the bright opal like stone standing out on her black and purple starred pj's.   
  
"Morning Pup," Remus said softly, moving to get his tea.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Solstice replied in her bubbly voice, before she moved to her spot at the table and climbed into her chair. Unlike James, who was still growing like a weed, Solstice still carried the height of a younger child still waiting for the day she 'd hit another growth spurt. That was alright with Remus and Sirius though, having Solstice still a little short it made it great for when they wanted to cuddle with their daughter, she was the right size for cuddling. Settling herself into her chair, Solstice allowed her feet to swing back and forth watching her father move from the fridge to the stove a few times. "We didn't do anything last night," the eight year protested, as Remus was still cautious, "honestly Daddy."  
  
Smirking Remus looked at his little daughter. "You two demons might of not touched anything but there is still your father that could of done something," he replied softly. Walking over to the table Remus placed a smaller cup of tea in front of his daughter before going back to the stove to start breakfast. Leaving Solstice to her own devices, as he started to put the ingredients together for pancakes.   
  
The small young sorceress peered into her tea for a second, her bright amber eyes getting a mischievous look to them. Pointing her finger at her cup Solstice carefully levitated her mug up into the air and with one blink her cup vanished from the kitchen. All of this taking place without Remus even noticing as he continued to make breakfast. Smiling to herself Solstice continued to kick her feet back and forth in her chair, playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
In a room upstairs, where the walls are a blue color with Quidditch wall trim, posters and all the other paraphernalia rested, James Lupin-Black continued to sleep. In a swirl of purple smoke, Solstice's tea cup appeared a few feet above the sleeping boy just floating there. James stirred a bit on his bed snuggling more into his pillows and probably into dreamland when the cup gave a few spins before turning upside down dumping the contents onto the young Black boy. As James blue-grey eyes flash open, the cup was already gone and back in front of Solstice as the girl settled her eyes on Remus' back. "Daddy can I have some more tea?"   
  
  
It was later in the morning, roughly around 9 when Sirius and Remus rushed around the house to get ready for a special meeti ng they had to attend. James was still wondering how a cup of tea landed on him, his sleep fogged brain still not realizing that Solstice can do magic. Of which the small sorceress was sitting on her window seat her nose buried in her text book from school, trying to do some of her summer assignments from Safe Haven.   
  
"Remus, where's my dress robes?" Sirius called down the stairs, running about the second floor in just his boxers.   
  
"They're down here where you left them on the kitchen table," Remus called up, walking into the living room and eyeing the twins. He knew he could trust them, somewhat, they normally behaved for their normal babysitter but she is out of town and after James dyed Harry's hair pink that one time last year, he's refused to baby sit the twins. It seems they forget to behave around other family members, mostly ending up torturing them to the point they never want children of their own, which Harry still swears up and down that it will never happen to him now. For today though, in which the two adults would be spending the day in London in and out of award ceremonies and other adult "fun" they'd be leaving the twins at home. Not of choice but for the fact James seems to bully his twin into conducting magic quite a lot and last year they set the banquet hall into ice, cooling everyone off. Remus is quite sure that with Polaris coming over to watch the twins everything would be alright, after all he put up with Sirius and Ant all these years but yet he never baby sat a child sorceress before. Especially one who even could give her teachers a run for their money with all the magical energy pent up inside her. With a small prayer, Remus wished Sirius' older brother luck before turning his attention back to the twins.   
  
"Alright you two, I do not and I repeat do not want any funny business going on today. No hanging your uncle from the roof, no turning his hair different colors," he sends a look to James, "no turning your food into food monsters." Remus shuddered at that one memory, but it only happened when Solstice was in a bad mood, "And finally I don't want to come home to the house a blaze or your uncle on ice." He looked at both the twins again, as James tries to give Remus an innocent look. His eyes held a mischievous look to them, once again Remus wished Polaris luck. "On another note you two already know the rules... James no bullying your sister into doing things she doesn't want to, Solstice I want you to try and finish your project on Cornish Pixies. Lunch on time, and no you can't have ice cream and James let your sister take her nap today we don't need little demons coming out from beneath her bed again." As Remus finished giving his little speech the fire gave a few fizzes and pops, as the flames turned green and Polaris stepped out.   
  
The elder Black brother looked at his brother-in-law and smiled. "Hello Remmie, James," he said, his eyes going to Solstice for a moment. "Morning Faerie," he called up, getting a giggle from Solstice as she launches herself at her uncle.   
  
"Hello Po," Remus replied, giving James a final look before walking into the foyer of his home.   
  
"Thanks again for agreeing to watch the twins on such short notice," he started to say.  
  
"No problems wolf man," Po called out, putting Solstice back onto her feet. "If I could put up with Ant and Sirius, the twins will be a synch," he said.   
  
Blinking a bit Remus was about to say something when Sirius came walking out of the kitchen fixing his belt on his robes. "Ant is a Squib and I was never that bad as a child," he stated, ruffling James' hair. The two mirror images shared a knowing look before Sirius swung Solstice up for a hug and kiss. "Solstice here already is full of magic spells brother dear," he drawled up, dropping the girl back to her feet. "And James is just a sweet innocent child." Remus snorted and picked up his brief case, pressing a kiss to James and than Solstice's foreheads.   
  
"You two be good and we'll see you tonight," Remus spoke to his children. "Come along Sirius we can't be late now," he said looking at his mate. Nodding Sirius smirked at his brother before taking Remus' hand, the two Marauders just popping away to their conferences in London.  
  
"Bloody poofs," Polaris said teasingly. "Thinking I can't take care of two little children when I was able to handle my own kids." He shook his hair a bit, the black strands held back in a pony tail as he settled his gaze on James.  
  
"Uncle Po, is it true that you're a screwed up poof?" James asked innocently, causing Solstice to start to giggle.  
  
"What did you just say James Albus?" Po asked his nephew, one of his delicate eyebrows at the boy.  
  
"Well Daddy says that he is always right, and he said on night while talking to Daddy that you were a screwed up poof. Wanting a man one minute but than jumping into the sack with a woman the next," James said all innocently.   
  
Eyes rolling back, Polaris started to reconsider what he just said. If James was this loud mouth as an eight year old… Po shook his head and look back at the twins, this was going to be an interesting and long day.   
  
It was after lunch and Polaris was trying to calm James down, it seemed while he wasn't watching his already hyper nephew he got a hold of a few sugar quills, now the boy was impossible. James was jumping on the couch, from the couch he would run quick circles around Polaris before he would pounce on Solstice's stuff wolf causing his twin to throw a temper tantrum. Sure Polaris knew Solstice knew magic, he was with the family when they put her on the ship to the States for her first year of Sorcery Training but he didn't think he niece packed so much strength. Everytime James would grab her stuffy her eyes would spark red causing James to trip or his hair to catch fire a bit. Polaris spent more time dunking his nephew with water spells as he tried to save the stuffy for his niece. Right at the moment he was about to make the pounce to the wolf when Polaris leapt and grabbed his nephew causing the younger Black male to shriek in protest. Wrestling him to a chair Po carefully casted a body freezing charm on him, shaking his head.   
  
"There you go Jamie, you can stay until you start to calm down maybe by than I'll let you go," Polaris said before sitting back into the chair he was sitting in before all this mayhem started. Nothing seem out of the ordinary, Solstice was back to cuddling with her wolf toy while James eyes were rolling about in funny expressions as he sat body numb. Po smiled and relaxed finally things were going to be quiet, things were going his way. His green eyes touched the book he left on the coffee table, if things were going to be calm maybe he could get some reading down. He moved to grab his book but he couldn't move, well his arms could move but only inside his clothes. Polaris froze and tried to stand up, his clothes were glued to the chair! One of the kids glued him to the chair! That's when he remembered that after lunch James pulled Solstice into the hallway for a few moments, he could hear his nephew talking to the shorter child but honestly thought nothing of it. James must of convinced Solstice to help him pull a prank on him. He was their prisoner now, though he doubt Solstice would do anything to him now but that didn't mean James wouldn't.   
  
To add to the shock James got released from the Body Freezing charm and picked up his wand. "Oh Uncle Po," James said in a sing song voice, "how does your wand work?"  
  
It was about 9 pm when Remus and Sirius returned to their house from their trip to England and disaster met them when they came in. Colors were exploded all over the front foyer and most of the living room, a foray of rainbow colors dotted over the sofa and Polaris who was lying on the couch dazed. Solstice was curled up underneath the dinning room table with her stuff wolf, somewhat sleeping and James was no where to be seen.  
  
"Po what happened?" Remus exclaimed looking at the man, trying to fight back his laughter. Polaris was covered in color from head to toe, his hair a variety of greens and purples, while his normally pale complexion was looking colorful in bright oranges.   
  
"Before or after James convinced Solstice to glue me to the chair?" he murmured out.   
  
"I'll take after..." Remus replied.  
  
"Well Solstice took pity on her uncle and helped me get unstuck from the sofa but by than James already did my lovely color change. Than your demon of a son started to turn his stuffies alive with my wand! You know how long it's going to take me to clean it from all these childish spells!?! James wrecked my clothes and probably most of your furniture, now I can see why no one ever wants to baby sit your children. How much do you pay your normal babysitter or is she a nut case who doesn't see how evil your son is?!?" Polaris vented out, shaking a bit.   
  
Sleepily Solstice lifted her head up and blinked slowly. "Daddy?" she called out softly, and Remus walked over to her picking her up. She was doted with purple polka dots in her hair, which would probably come off in the bath.   
  
Po looked at Solstice cuddling into Remus before sighing again. "Well she wasn't so bad, she only set James on fire 3 times today and that's because he kept stealing that wolf of hers. Why didn't you tell me that kid goes psycho on sugar?"   
  
"Never crossed my mind," Sirius stated with a smirk. "Where is James now?" Sirius asked looking around.   
  
"Hopefully in the zoo where he belongs," Po replied.  
  
"He's hiding in the basement playing with the ghosts," Solstice murmured into Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Well as much as I enjoy your darling children's company, next time you need a baby sitter don't call me," Polaris snapped at Sirius before apparating away, probably to embarrassed to face his children looking the way he does right now.  
  
"Well," Remus started, shifting Solstice in his arms since she was almost asleep again, "I guess that went well."  
  
"You bet Moony!" Sirius laughed out. "Did you see the way he looked, honestly it was priceless! I'm so glad James and I came up with that idea."  
  
Remus spun and settled his eyes on Sirius. "You did what Padfoot?!?" he demanded.  
  
Paling Sirius took a step back. "Uh oh..." he said before making a mad dash for the basement.  
  
Sighing Remus stroked Solstice's hair softly heading towards the staircase that leads upstairs. "I wonder pup," he whispered mostly to himself. "I wonder if the court knew the real Sirius before they claimed that he was innocent," he joked. "Because I'll stand by what I said to James by in school... There is no such thing as an innocent Black." 


End file.
